fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlight Teaser
Matt went running as fast as he could through the forest. Dodging branches and pushing through large bushes trying to escape from it. “What the hell was that. Where am I going God I can’t see anything” his thoughts cried throughout his head. Matt knew if he’d spoke he’d give away my position so all the boy could do now is run and hope he can get away. So Matt ran as fast as he could and even faster when he heard the fast pace steps that crept behind him. That is until he stumbled over what was thought to be the root of a tree. As Matt turned he saw the legs of a teen lying on the ground. Frozen in place as he realized the lower half of the teen was all that was left. Matt’s only thought was how I wished it had been a tree root. In that moment of silence, Matt snapped back into reality when he heard a twig snap in the distance. It was so hard to distinguish which direction it was coming from when every time he’d move his eyes it would change. But then it became as clear as a heartbeat when he gazed forward and saw those eyes staring straight at him. Their glow pierced into Matt’s core being sending a shock of fear throughout his entire body. It was there that he found his wits and continued to run for his life. The night light illuminated the horrified boy’s path but moonlight only did so much as it was too late to see that as he ran in a straight line I would certainly reach the end. “SHIT” he shouted as I reached out for the edge. It was only by sheer luck that the young boy was able to grab on to anything for surely if not for one quick reflex he would be died. Though from the looks of these new developments he may have only delayed it. When Matt finally pulled myself up there he was. The man that had been chasing him. Matt has nowhere to go. Before he knew it the man had him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Those eyes still glowing in the moonlight being the last thing he sees before losing consciousness. --Earlier That Day-- “Don’t worry I got this” Matt said as he eased his way out of Nathan’s home while looking over the long grocery list worth of supplies he need him to get by nightfall. “Sydney would kill me if I couldn’t get everything and I am trusting you with the rest Matt. So try not to fuck it up” Nate jokingly demanded, but Matt could sense the underlined serious tone from the look he was given. Though secretly he figured the last few things would be almost impossible he knew not to say anything because of how stressed Sydney gets over those kinds of things. It was the first day of summer vacation which meant Sydney and Angelika would be throwing their usual Summer Kick Off event. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid off” Nathan replied walking him out. Though he didn’t mean to his eyes wandered across the street where he noticed Joe exiting the car with his dad. For a moment Joe noticed him to so he forced a smile and waved before entering his home quickly shutting the door behind him. Matt standing there watching the awkward interaction. “So you two…” “Don’t ask” Nate interrupted leaning on the half shut door. “I told him I needed more time to figure us out. Plus, with the party tonight I don’t want to complicate things even more. We’ve all been friends for ever and just because we decided to try dating doesn’t mean we should make everyone suffer for our decisions.” Matt could tell that the subject was getting too personal and it's not like he needed the entire replay because he was there for him. He was there for both of them. So he nodded in agreement and made his way to his old jeep.